


Rose-Colored Boy(s)

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Clubbing, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Oliver's wild night leads to an even more confusing week





	Rose-Colored Boy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit to Paramore

Oliver hated how easily swayed he was by his teammates. Just a little begging, saying how fun it’ll be, Oliver knew he had no chance when his former Chasers wanted to have a night out. However, he had thought he wouldn’t be forgotten in the process and yet there he was, sitting at the bar alone while the music blasted all around him. He took another sip from his drink, watching the girls dance around and chuckled. They always a rambunctious group, but Oliver hadn’t wanted anyone else on his team. 

Glancing around the club, Oliver noted how packed it was and hoped this meant he would be left alone. More often than not, some very drunk woman would try to hit on him and Oliver would end up politely explaining his tendencies towards men. It was a situation Oliver really didn’t want to deal with.

“What’s a guy like you doing alone?” A gruff voice spoke next to him and Oliver winced.

The only thing worse than a drunk woman was a drunk man. If Oliver really wanted to sleep around, he’d have gone to a sleazy bar. Not that he wasn’t always down for a quick fuck, but tonight he was tired and didn’t want to make an effort to impress.

“Waiting,” Oliver mumbled, hoping the guy would catch the hint.

“For who?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and thought over the first lie that came to his head. He could say that, but with no one to back it up, he didn’t want it firing back in his face. The guy was leaning in closer and Oliver took a chance.

“My boyfriend.” He took a deep drink from his glass as the guy showed no signs of moving away.

“Yeah? Pretty sure you’ve just been sitting by yourself this whole evening.” 

Holding back his grimace, Oliver shifted away, looking for a way to escape. Instead, an arm snaked around his shoulders and he stared up wide-eyed at the owner of the arm. 

“Pretty sure he’s with me,” another man sneered and Oliver shivered at this.

It wasn’t that the man wasn’t intriguing. In fact, if Oliver had seen him any other time, he would’ve made the first move. A coy suggestion to dance and then going back to his apartment. But this was different. He left Oliver frozen and gripping onto his glass for some stability.

“Prove it!” The drunk guy challenged, not being fooled in the slightest by Oliver’s savior.

If he should even call him that. For all Oliver knew, he could be just as bad as the other guy, but he wasn’t about to be picky.

Looking up at the man, Oliver waited as grey eyes stared back at him and knew where this was headed. Oliver made sure his eyes fluttered shut when their lips finally met, only wondering when he had become so in tune with another person’s thoughts. A need grew in Oliver’s stomach as they kissed hungrily and then they pulled apart much too soon for Oliver’s liking. Of course, Oliver couldn’t help smirking at the drunk guy, who only scoffed before shoving back into the crowd.

“Sorry,” the new man apologized. “You just looked like you were in trouble.”

Oliver was surprised to get an apology and found himself liking this man more and more. “No, thank you. I definitely needed help.”

The man grinned and took a seat next to Oliver. “I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but–”

With a laugh, Oliver shook his head. “Sometimes. With drunk men? Certainly not.”

The man laughed as well and that’s when Oliver took the opportunity to really look at him. His dark hair and sharp face almost seemed familiar, but Oliver shook it off, not wanting to think too much about the situation. 

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t tried to get rid of me yet,” the man commented as he glanced at Oliver.

For a moment, Oliver was sure he saw worry in the man’s eyes and tried to bring the conversation back to where it was a second ago. His mind couldn’t get rid of the kiss and he was desperate for more.

“What can I say?” Oliver sighed with a grin. “New year, new me?” 

The man perked up at this and Oliver felt that enough was enough, hopping off his stool to get closer to the man.

“How about we take this somewhere else?” he tried to say as hot as he could over the booming music.

The man hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching, before he smirked and tugged Oliver even closer. “Sounds good to me.”

Oliver had lost sight of his friends now, but figured they’d be fine as all that was on his mind was this man. When they got out of the club, he crashed their lips together, the desire burning inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Oliver bit his lip when he pulled back.

“Are–are you sure you want to do this? With me?” The man asked and Oliver was honestly touched at how caring he was. 

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have suggested going somewhere else, would I?”

The man nodded his head in agreement and the evening passed in a blur until Oliver found himself falling back onto the man’s bed. 

“Nice place,” he commented and the man rolled his eyes.

“As if you expected any less?”

The way the man teased turned Oliver on in dangerous ways and he couldn’t wait to get things going. Taking off their clothes turned out to be the most challenging and when their bodies finally touched, Oliver was sure he heard the man mumble his name. His mind raced to figure out when they had introduced themselves, but all that was forgotten as they shared another kiss and Oliver let himself loose under the man’s heated actions.

* * *

When Oliver awoke, he was a little worried when the spot next to him was empty. He was in a stranger’s place after all in a not so modest position. A noise outside the bedroom door caught his attention and Oliver started to relax just a little.

The night before still sat in Oliver’s mind and he sighed at how wonderful it all actually was. The man turned out to be very good in bed, leaving Oliver to hope this wouldn’t end in a one night stand. 

Getting up, Oliver found his clothes neatly folded in a chair and threw them on, reminding himself to thank the man once the time came. Finding his way through the place wasn’t much of a challenge and Oliver made it to the kitchen soon enough, spotting the man standing near the stove.

“Oh, morning,” the man greeted with a smile.

If the man wasn’t attractive at night, he certainly was in the morning light. Oliver wondered how he had gotten so lucky, since most of his ‘dates’ ended up in some form of Oliver rushing out the next day.

“Morning,” Oliver smiled back and gratefully took the cup that the man handed out to him.

Neither knew where to start and Oliver took a small sip from his cup as the man opened his mouth.

“Last night was–”

“–Amazing,” Oliver finished, hoping that would be enough of a clue that he wanted to see him again.

The man nodded with a smile and ran his hand through his hair. Oliver could only watch with a content smile of his own until a thought popped into his mind.

“Oh, that’s right. I don’t think I caught your name at all?”

The man paled, taking a step back. “What?” His eyes went wide and Oliver hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing.

“Your...name?” Oliver tested again.

“Do you really not know who I am?”

Oliver stared at the man, trying to figure out what the hell he meant. Some features were vaguely familiar, but at this point, Oliver assumed he saw him in passing somewhere. 

The man let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head. “I’m sorry.”

Oliver couldn’t help laughing at this, still very confused by what was going on. “Why are you sorry?”

The man looked up and stared into Oliver’s eyes with an intensity Oliver had only felt once before. It had been years, but it felt like being with a certain former rival all over again.

“I wouldn’t have taken you home had I known this. That you didn’t recognize me, Wood.”

Oliver swayed at the sound of his name, the voice that had stung one too many times. He studied the man’s face again and a name sat on his tongue, but he didn’t want to believe it.

“No…” Oliver started to back away. “Flint?” It came out as a ragged whisper and Oliver felt his stomach drop.

Of all people, it couldn’t have been him. Not someone who had hated him, taunted him time and time again, someone who had done nothing more than snatch the Cup from him every year until his last.

“Look, Oliver,” Marcus held up his hands. “I swear I thought you knew me. I don’t want you think I took advantage of you or–”

Oliver shook his head in attempt to stop Marcus from talking and clenched his eyes shut. “I…”

But what could Oliver say? 

The night before slammed into his mind and his breath caught in his throat. Marcus had helped him, brought him back to his flat. Kisses lingered on Oliver's skin as a burning sensation coursed through his body. Oliver wanted to be disgusted, to obliviate himself right then and there, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of Marcus. The look in Marcus’ eyes were truly repentant and his heart was leading him one way while his mind was taking him another.

Opening his eyes, Oliver straightened up, speaking slowly as if his words wouldn’t make sense. “I need time to think about this. I–I have to go now.”

Marcus nodded his understanding as Oliver raced out the door, all while his mind screamed at him to go back.

* * *

Terence and Adrian said nothing as Marcus held his head in his hands. He had called them over shortly after Oliver’s departure and released the whole story onto them.

“Well, he was willing to go home with you even after you asked,” Terence edged in when Marcus leaned back in his chair. 

“I know,” Marcus groaned. “I just feel so...gods. I can’t believe I did that. I thought he knew me. I was so sure...”

Adrian exchanged a look with Terence, before sharing his take on everything. “I mean, it’s not like he told you to piss off. If it really was that bad, I think your conversation would’ve turned out a hell of a lot worse.”

Marcus took to staring out the window, wishing he could just rewind what had happened. If only he had just introduced himself right away or maybe if he had just punched the guy. Anything but taking an oblivious Oliver home with him.

“Give him time,” Terence tried to get Marcus’ attention. “I’m sure once he’s thought it over, then you two can have a proper talk.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Marcus stood up from his chair to stand next to the window. The grey skies matched the mood inside and Marcus only hoped that he would be able to sort out this mess with Oliver.

* * *

“You did what now?!” Angelina shrieked, causing Oliver to wince at her outburst.

It had been several days since the night with Marcus and Oliver tried to figure it out for himself at first. He had tried hating Marcus, being angry, crying, but it became too much in the end. He called up his old team to ask for their advice and hoped for non-judgemental answers.

Everyone else exchanged glances as Alicia put a hand on Angelina’s arm to calm her down while giving Oliver a sympathetic glance.

(“But..but…”  
“Angelina, hush.”)

“That’s not even the worst part,” Oliver shrugged. “I liked it. I liked being with him, but it’s Marcus. Why would he want me?”

Fred and George both let out a kind of choked noise and Oliver glared at them, figuring they were just fooling around again.

“Were you that oblivious?” Fred hesitated as George sunk in his chair. 

Angelina made another noise, but Alicia had slapped her hand over Angelina’s mouth to stop her from saying anymore. 

“Pretty sure Marcus was in love with you your 7th year,” Katie helpfully supplied as no one else was giving Oliver a decent answer.

Oliver’s eyes widened and he looked at everyone for confirmation. 

Angelina peeled Alicia’s fingers off her mouth and blurted out a hasty, “I may have heard him say your name in a fond manner more than once.”

It was Oliver’s turn to burst as he exclaimed, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Everyone shrank back and Harry raised his hand, the only person who didn’t seem bothered by Oliver’s yelling. 

“Yes, Harry?” Oliver sighed, feeling the start of a migraine coming on.

“Marcus was always staring at you during meals. I thought it was odd, but I assumed you knew.” 

Oliver gritted his teeth because of course everyone knew except for him. He didn’t know how he had missed it, or maybe he had just mistaken those glances for challenging glares. At this point as all he could really remember from 7th year was planning on how to beat the Slytherins.

“So?” Fred broke the silence that Oliver was fading into. 

Oliver breathed in, trying to sort out this even bigger mess in his head. Finding out Marcus had liked him for a while was just as much of the shock as the morning after. Oliver was unhinged that he had slept with his rival, but everything Marcus had done, to make sure that it was what Oliver wanted, a part of him was so grateful for that.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll talk to him, but we’re just going to start out as friends, all right?” Oliver announced though he knew there was at least one part of that which would end up differently. 

“Don’t need to tell us, mate,” George grinned as if he had hoped for this answer.

With a grunt, Oliver shot up from his chair, figuring out how to contact Marcus as his friends started whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

Marcus was in shock when Oliver had asked him to meet for dinner. He had Adrian reread the note to him several times until he was convinced that Oliver’s intentions were true and, because of his nerves, showed up a half hour early at the spot they were supposed to meet.

His brain was on fire as he paced around, trying to figure out what to say. If there was anything left to say.

“Hi.”

Marcus almost screamed at Oliver sudden appearance, but he held his ground, nodding his hello.

Oliver waved for Marcus to follow him inside the restaurant and he relaxed when they were isolated to a table in the back.

“So,” Oliver began after the waitress left. “I’ve been thinking about what happened.”

There was a pause, but Marcus made no move to cut in, only raising his eyebrows to tell Oliver to continue on.

“I still don’t know how I feel about it being you. I always thought we would be rivals forever, but now? I just want to punch you and kiss you at the same time.”

Oliver laughed at this and Marcus put on a small smile, if merely for encouragement. 

“You took my feelings into consideration, though. You didn’t push, not even now you’re not, and you made sure everything was what I wanted.” Oliver stopped to catch his breath and Marcus watched as his fists clenched and unclenched. 

“And you were honest, Flint. I really can’t be angry at you for that.” Oliver finally met Marcus gaze and he almost wanted to launch across the table to hug Oliver then and there. 

Instead, Marcus sighed, unsure of where to start his own big speech, but it seemed that Oliver wasn’t quite finished.

“I want to get to know you better. Even if it takes us years with a few hook-ups here and there.”

Marcus had been mid-swallow and broke into a coughing fit at these words in complete and utter disbelief.

“You’re not serious,” Marcus managed out between coughs.

“I am.” Oliver seemed unfazed by Marcus’ coughing, but still slid a glass of water closer to him. “Are you?”

After taking a gulp of water and trying to calm down his coughing, Marcus stared at Oliver through his glazed eyes. In a way, he had dreamed about this moment for years and he was almost about to mess it up.

“Yes,” Marcus squeaked out as another cough crept up on him. 

This answer seemed good enough for Oliver and he leaned back with a satisfied grin.

“All right then, Flint. Tell me everything, like…oh, I don’t know. When you first started liking me.”

Marcus could not believe the smirk on Oliver’s face, not to mention how the air suddenly felt different. It was a good feeling and Marcus blushed as he remembered exactly when he had fallen for Oliver, recounting just as much details as needed. 

(“Then why the bloody hell did you hit all those bludgers at me?!”  
“I had to get your attention somehow…”  
“By knocking me out?!”)

By the end of the meal, Oliver looked very flustered and Marcus’ lingering hope grew as they left the restaurant. 

In the busy streets, Oliver grabbed Marcus’ face, kissing him on the cheek before sprinting away with a promise to contact him soon. Marcus stared after him all while wondering when life had started being so kind to him.

**Author's Note:**

> listen
> 
> i actually have nothing to say cause this was half-baked and i'm tired
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
